Liquid Courage
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: Beckett gains a little liquid courage, and decides its time to be honest... but why not have some fun with it? Caskett, as always. M for some strong suggestive language and a kinda-smutty song. One-shot.


**AN: Welcome, One-Shot readers! Here is yet another one that includes the lyrics to a song, but this one isn't quite as tame as the last few I've written. The song itself is bordering on smut so consider this your warning! I realise that it's totally OOC but, what the hell, I'm just having some fun! I haven't actually written anything really bad, but the song and the insinuation is there, so that's why it's M.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle blah blah blah. And if I did, I would spend every waking minute with Stana Katic and Nathan Fillion. Basking in their awesomeness.**

**IBYL**

**xx**

Kate sashayed into Castle's lounge room, looking him up and down as she walked. He was hosting a much-needed party for the hard-working crew of the 12th, and all the usual suspects were there – herself, Castle, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Jenny. The party was perfect timing actually – she needed to relax for a while. It had been a hellish few months, both professionally and personally. Professionally, they'd had back to back cases, most of which put her in an unhealthy amount of danger. Personally, she'd had yet another relationship end – Josh left for Haiti after she broke his heart. If she was honest with herself, she was kind of relieved.

She sat herself on the couch next to Castle, and tilted her drink towards him slightly, as if thanking him for providing the comfortable location for their break. He nodded with a wry smile, before taking a sip of his scotch. Kate sipped at her glass of Sangria and smiled as the liquid burned her throat. The party of six began discussing cases and reminiscing on the past few years as a team, sharing their favourite moments with each other. Not only did it serve as a reminder of better times, but it helped to integrate Jenny into their little group, something Ryan was exceedingly grateful for. After almost four hours of chatting, Ryan and Jenny excused themselves to head home. Barely a half hour passed before Lanie and Esposito began making their excuses and exited abruptly. Kate sighed – it wasn't really appropriate for her to hang around when no-one else was there, was it?

"You don't have to leave because everyone else has, Beckett. There's still plenty of booze and I'm sure we can find something to do." Castle smiled at the shocked look that flickered across Beckett's face.

"It's really creepy that you can read my mind, Castle."

"I wish. I just figured that you would leave and if I'm being honest, I don't want that. Let's just hang out for a while."

"Well, it's not like I have anywhere else to be. I'll stay." Beckett smiled and Castle laughed.

"So, what are we up for tonight, Beckett?" He grinned and Beckett groaned.

"Head out of the gutter. I was thinking another drink to start, and then maybe we could just listen to some music or something, just relax a little?"

"Cool. My iPod though." He smiled and left for the kitchen, returning with two drinks and his iPhone. He attached it to the small stereo system that topped his entertainment unit, before hitting play. Bon Jovi's _Living On A Prayer _blasted from the speakers and Kate giggled, which turned into full-blown laughter when Rick began singing along.

About an hour later the duo were enjoying their time together, singing and generally acting like fools to give themselves a release. Kate took a sneaky video of Rick singing _Heart Of Glass_ by Blondie, not realising he'd done the exact same thing when she had belted out _Eye of the Tiger. _Kate soon realised that she hadn't laughed so much in a very long time, and she'd forgotten just how therapeutic it was. It also hadn't gone unnoticed that Castle was being such a gentleman. A thought flashed into her head and she smiled, feeling particularly devious and brave thanks to the alcohol in her system. She stood from the couch and wandered over to the stereo system, picking up the phone and scrolling through the songs until she found what she was after. She then wandered back over towards the clear floor space in front of the couch, swiping an empty beer bottle on her way. Swaying her hips a little to the opening beats of her song selection, she lifted the bottle toward her mouth, using it as a makeshift microphone, and began singing along in a sultry, bluesy voice.

_I love myself  
>I want you to love me<br>When I'm feelin' down  
>I want you above me<br>I search myself  
>I want you to find me<br>I forget myself  
>I want you to remind me<br>_

She laughed as Rick's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. She began to sway her hips a little more seductively, making sure he couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

_I don't want anybody else  
>When I think about you<br>I touch myself  
>I don't want anybody else<br>Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_You're the one who makes me come running_  
><em>You're the sun who makes me shine<em>  
><em>When you're around I'm always laughing<em>  
><em>I want to make you mine<em>

_I close my eyes_  
><em>And see you before me<em>  
><em>Think I would die<em>  
><em>If you were to ignore me<em>  
><em>A fool could see<em>  
><em>Just how much I adore you<em>  
><em>I get down on my knees<em>  
><em>I'd do anything for you<em>

_I don't want anybody else_  
><em>When I think about you<em>  
><em>I touch myself<em>  
><em>I don't want anybody else<em>  
><em>Oh no, oh no, oh no<em>

Kate added in her own delicate moans between choruses which rendered Castle completely speechless. She grinned wickedly and danced a little closer to him, before sitting on the couch next to him and hooking her legs over his. She then proceeded to sing the last few lines straight to him, smiling all the while.

_I love myself  
>I want you to love me<br>When I'm feelin' down  
>I want you above me<br>I search myself  
>I want you to find me<br>I forget myself  
>I want you to remind me<em>

_I don't want anybody else_  
><em>When I think about you<em>  
><em>I touch myself<em>  
><em>I don't want anybody else<em>  
><em>Oh no, oh no, oh no<em>

_I want you_  
><em>I don't want anybody else<em>  
><em>And when I think about you<em>  
><em>I touch myself<em>

The song finished and Rick quite obviously pinched himself, making Kate giggle.

"I'm not dreaming, am I? Because that would be damn cruel." He muttered, making Kate laugh more.

"No dreaming. I'm here. See?" She asked, before taking his hand and squeezing it.

"And you just sang that, right?" He asked, still puzzled.

"Yeah. And I meant it."

"I would love to think that, Beckett. But you've had some drinks tonight and I really don't want you to hate me later and I…" He trailed off and Beckett moved, sitting herself on his knees gently.

"Rick, I've had three drinks. Enough to loosen me up but not enough to make me regret this – I believe they call it liquid courage." Kate said, and Rick gingerly placed his hands on her waist.

"So did you mean it, or were you just playing with me?" Rick asked.

"I meant it. Castle, why do you think I broke up with Josh?"

"I thought he just left, I didn't realise it was a decision." He said genuinely.

"I broke up with him, which is why he left. Because, as hard as I tried, I couldn't pretend that I wasn't distracted. I was distracted by you. You kept entering my thoughts, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to keep those thoughts away." She took a deep breath. She'd never been good at this whole sharing thing. Rick smiled and pulled her closer to him, leaving them pressed chest to chest against each other.

"I would say I'm sorry about the detail of your break-up, but I can't lie to you, I'm kind of thrilled." He grinned and she hit him playfully on the arm. He looked her directly in the eye before leaning towards her slowly, giving her a chance to back away. When she didn't move, he decided to throw caution to the wind, and pulled her close, gently brushing his lips over hers. When he felt no resistance, he snaked an arm around her waist and began working his lips over hers. He felt her smile into the kiss and smiled himself when he felt her tongue dart out to lick his bottom lip lightly. He granted her access and their tongues duelled, their once gentle kisses now filled with the passion they had just realised for each other.

**The End! Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
